The Trick's On You
by penscape
Summary: Sif decides to play a trick on Loki as payback for all the tricks he's done to her but things don't go along as she planned and she finds that maybe the trick's on her. Rated M for suggested adult themes but nothing too graphic. pre-thor Loki/Sif


**AN: I've never tried writing a smut before and I did this because... well, a friend dared me to. Anyway, I suck at descriptions so there isn't really anything graphic here. _Seriously, there isn't really anything, I think. _I hope it doesn't suck that much. Please leave some comments and tell me what you think. I don't own any of the characters, all credit goes to whoever they belong to.**

* * *

**The Trick's On You**

"I have had enough of your tricks and games!" Sif yelled angrily as she stepped out of the pit of mud that magically appeared out of nowhere. Only moments ago, the clearing was just a plane of lush verdant grass. Behind her, Thor and Volstagg exploded in laughter, Fandral desperately tried to hold back a hearty laugh, and only Hogun was composed enough not to make fun of her misfortune. Sif gripped the hilt of her sword tightly and prepared to attack. Her target stood only a few feet away from her, Loki, with a mocking smirk gracefully plastered on his face. She ran in his direction, determined to cut him down to pieces. It didn't matter if he was a prince, because prince or not, he had made a fool out of her and she would make him pay, no matter the cost. There was no time for thinking as her muddy legs paced eagerly towards Loki.

Loki was too surprised at Sif's fast movement that he didn't have time to react. Sif grinned widely as metal broke into metal, the sound a pleasant tune to her ears. Her sword cut through his armor and the tip stuck out from his back. Suddenly, it grew uncomfortably silent. There was no more boisterous laughter in the background. Sif took a deep breath and finally realized what she had just done. She blinked her eyes several times to see if what stood in front of her was real or just another illusion. As blood trickled down from the gaping hole in his chest onto the sharp blade of Sif's sword and finally onto her pale fingers, she felt an instant pang of fear. His head was bowed down, blood dripping down his thin lips. He was silent and he wasn't moving. Hot tears rolled down Sif's cheeks as the blood from his lips fell on her face, as he stood a foot taller than her, towering her in height.

"Lo- Loki," she stammered, her voice shaking. "I... I am so sorry..." She set her eyes on her bloody fingers, still holding the hilt of the sword that struck through Loki. Her whole body shook in fear, fear of what might happen to her, fear of how she would be punished and her body shook in guilt, guilt that she had just killed a friend. "Si- Sif," Loki whispered, his voice was wheezy and strained. Slowly she tried to pull off her sword but his long slender fingers held the blade. "Sif," he called out again. With this, Sif began to sob as her tears cascaded endlessly down her now colorless face. She lifted her head up to look at him, his head was still bowed down. Slowly he raised his head to meet her gaze but what met Sif when they were finally eye-to-eye was a wide and mocking grin instead of a pained expression.

Then a bright green light flashed and when she blinked her eyes open, she was down on the grass. She turned to where Loki stood earlier but he was no longer there. Instead, Loki stood in front of her, his skin of ghostly white untainted by blood. He held her sword and smirked at her as he swiftly used her sword to cut a small wound at her arm. "I believe I've won, dearest Lady Sif, by drawing the first blood," he said slyly, his voice velvety and calm.

No one said a word, they were all too dumbfounded by the series of events that quickly unfolded before their eyes. Loki was now the winner of the battle, whereas, only minutes ago, he was bleeding and dying. Thor was the one to break the unnerving silence. His booming voice was still evidently panicked, "That was a cruel trick, brother! We thought you had-" Loki laughed and interrupted the thunderer. "It was just a bit of fun really. I had not meant to frighten anyone. I suppose I apologize for that," he quipped mockingly, his voice was not apologetic at all. "Now, please excuse me but I have to return to the matters I was attending to before you had dragged me here," he added as he headed out of the clearing. He dropped Sif's sword before he bowed curtly to Thor, the Warriors Three and to Sif, who was still on the grass, and disappeared in a flash.

After the five of them stood there staring at each other for a long while, Thor walked toward Sif and helped her stand up. She was still muddy and frozen in shock at how things turned out. "Are you alright Sif?" Thor asked, a look of concern spread on his face. "I- I'm fine," she answered weakly. "You must forgive my brother, Sif. Sometimes he can not tell when his tricks have gone too far," Thor replied.

"Loki has always been one for mischief but this-" said Fandral, unable to finish his sentence. He could not find the appropriate word to describe what Loki just did. "Yes! That was really cruel!" Volstagg boomed.

Sif tried to blink away the image of Loki's bloody figure, she tried to shake off the picture of his blood on her hands. Partly, she was thankful that it was all just a trick. She knew she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had actually killed him. The other part of her though, wished it was real, and even wished that she had done something more extreme. Anger swelled in her. Loki was playing with her and her petty emotions. One simple trick had gotten her so confused and mixed-up.

"Perhaps, you could play a trick against him, Sif. Have him get a taste of his own medicine," Hogun suggested dryly as he walked to where Loki left Sif's sword. With this, Sif's lips pulled into a sly grin. She knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

It was late in the evening, the grand halls of the palace were deserted, save for the few maidservants and guards who passed by. Loki had just stepped out of the grand library, a sigh departed his lips as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Though it may have been an illusion, he felt the whole thing, he felt her sword pierce through him, he felt the sensation of having the cool blade rip through his flesh and bones. He knew there was going to be some sort of mark on his chest, in the same spot where his copy was stabbed. He rubbed it lightly and sighed once more.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sif approaching him from one of the halls. She was out of her armor and into casual Asgardian clothes, her skin glowing against the gleaming walls of the hall and her dark hair flying gracefully as she took every step.

"Back for more, I see," he mocked as Sif drew closer. Instead of retorting, she continued walking toward him and when she had reached him, she grabbed his wrist and pulled her with him. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice demanding. Sif rolled her eyes and answered, "You're going to pay me back for what you did." Loki let out a small laugh. "And how do you intend me to do that?'' Sif faced him with a hostile look on her face, "I'm taking you to the pub with me!"

* * *

The pub was small and crowded. The people there were too drunk to even notice that a prince of Asgard was in the pub. Sif led him to a bar that was adorned with several mugs of mead.

"What exactly do you plan to do, Sif?" he asked expectantly. Sif grinned at him, "Let's have a contest, Loki." He raised his thin eyebrow. "A contest to see who can drink the most," Sif added. To this, Loki smirked widely, a look of confidence on his face.

* * *

Sif and Loki were each finishing their sixth mug of mead and neither looked like they were giving in. _"What's up with him? Why isn't he drunk already?" _she wondered nervously as the liqour was getting to her. She had planned to get him drunk and humiliate him in public but it seemed like her plan wasn't very well thought of as it started to backfire on her. Her head started to throb in pain, she had already drunk too much.

Beside her, sat Loki, with a confident facade still glued to his face. Secretly though, he was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He only knew a few spells to prevent himself from getting over-intoxicated but he had never really used them before as he was always capable of handling his drink. But he had never drunk this much liquor before and now it was starting to get to him. _"I suppose now's the time to use them," _he mused as he secretly cast the spells on him.

As the hours grew, so did the number of mugs. They were now at their fifteenth mug and Sif was obviously too drunk to continue. "I'm afraid I've won again, Sif," he whispered to her ear. "What are you talking about! I'm still-" Sif accidentally poured the content of her mug onto her clothes and she fell to Loki's side. In her vision, everything was spinning uncontrollably as her head ached in pain.

Loki momentarily stared at her cleavage, slightly showing out of her top, wet with mead. He shook his head and called the bartender and asked if there was a spare room in the pub that Sif could sleep in. She was too drunk to go anywhere by herself and he didn't want to carry her back to the palace, he too was already drunk, but fortunately for him, not as drunk as the dark haired maiden that leaned on him. The bartender led them to a room upstairs and helped Loki carry the half-unconscious Sif. When they had gotten there, the bartender left them. Loki threw her onto the bed and headed for the door. Suddenly, Sif grabbed hold of his arm. _"Impressive, even when drunk, she's fast." _

"You aren't going to leave me here, are you? No, you can't! That isn't too _princely__"_ she slurred teasingly. "Forgive me, Sif but this is _exactly _the princely thing to do. You are too inebriated for you own goo-" Next thing he knew, Sif's tender lips was on his. He was too shocked to do anything at first as she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck. He found himself instinctively holding her small waist and kissing her back, much to his surprise. She pulled him to the bed and he laid on top of her as their lips clashed in a very heated kiss. Loki broke the kiss and stammered, "Sif please do- don't do this. We can't do thi-"

"Shut up, trickster," she replied, kissing him again shortly, "I want this," she whispered. _"I guess I could... It's just one night" _he thought. He flicked his fingers and the door snapped shut. They met in another passionate kiss once more, their tongues entwining with each other as Sif clumsily tried to remove the layers of leather and metal buckles that Loki wore.

* * *

Sif woke up in a mess of sheets and pillows, squinting as the sun peeked in through a small hole in the ceiling. Sif sunk her head into the pillows again, her head felt like it was going to split into two. Slowly, pictures of her encounter with Loki the night before flashed through her mind. She twitched as she pieced together the events and slowly peeked into the sheets if the pictures in her head were real or just her imagination. She lifted the blanket slowly, revealing to herself that she was completely naked. "OH NO!" she yelled. Her cheeks painted the deepest shade of red. _"That did not just happen... Please, by Valhalla, please, that did not just happen!" _She shook her head crazily as her fists pounded into the mattress. _"Loki won again!" _she thought as she silently cursed all that she could curse. It wasn't only the fact that she had made him have intercourse with her that made her bones ache, but also the fact that she enjoyed it. After everything he's done to anger her, she still loved him... and she wanted more.

**AN: 'Kay that was all. No, this is just a one-shot. Anyway, thank you for reading! **


End file.
